My Last Breath
by leviloveseren
Summary: Levi was involved in a deadly fire at his house, luckly he was rescude. he was admitted into the hospital. His boyfriend Eren visited him everyday. but what happenes when he has to get surgery will he live or will his health turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

"where are the damn medics?!" a firefighter screamed. a house behind them ablaze with a ferocious fire engulfing the house. They were carrying a man with raven black hair, skin white as snow, eyes like the moon, and 22 years old. finally the ambulance arrives and they load him on a stretcher

"S-someone call Eren." levi said then blacked out

* * *

><p>"Cause this is a wasteland my only retreat." Eren heard his phone go off. He looked at the unknown number and answered.<p>

"Hello?" he asked.

"yes, is this Eren Jaeger?" a women asked with a melodic voice

"Yes this is he." Eren replied Eren was a tall man 21 years old, chocolate brown hair and eyes like emeralds.

"We need you at Sina Hospital immeditly" she said calmly

"Why did something happen?" Eren asked worried. suddenly his sister Mikasa who was adopted turned up the volume.

" A ferocious Fire engulfs a house on Maria street. One man, a Levi Ackerman was sent to Sina hospital with 3rd Degree burns." The news anchor reported

"Levi!" Eren shouted as he hung up the phone. "Im going to the e

"I'm coming with you, Eren" Mikasa argued.

"No you stay here someone needs to take care of Armin." Arming was the golden retriever Puppy.

"Okay" Mikasa replied.

Eren walked out their front door and hopped in their blue jeep and drove the ten blocks to Sina Hospital. He got to the parking lot and parked the car and ran to the hospital doors and opened them. The sound of rushing nurses and wheels rolling filling his ears. Sina hospital was relitively Big. It was Located in Trost, New York. It had 4 floors each huge.

Eren spoke with urgency in his voice. "Hi, im here to see Levi Ackerman!" he basicly yelled.

"Second floor room 32" the women said sweetly. Eren raced up the steps to the second floor.

"28, 29, 30, 31" he counted as he found room 32. He knocked on the door.

a hoarse voice came through. "It's open" Levi said. Eren opened the door. When he did he saw levi hooked up to a bunch of wires with burns all over his pale skin. Eren fell on his knees crying hystericlly.

"oi, brat..." Levi said Hoarsly.

"Y-yes?" Eren said while sobbing.

"Are you going to cry or kiss me?!" Levi asked. Eren raced up to Levi's bed and started kissing him. The kiss was filled with happiness and passion. Eren's eyes glowed from the bright lights and the tears that threatened to fall.

"Levi are you alright?" Eren asked with pure concern in his voice.

"Of course i am, i always will be when im with you." Levi said. As he did a doctor came in with blonde hair neatly did, a white coat, and gray scrubbs on.

"hello i am Irvin Smith i will be your doctor till your realised, Levi. His voice was deep but full of authority.

"Im Eren Jaeger, Levi's boyfriend" Eren spoke

"Very nice to meet your Mr. Jaeger. Irvin and Eren shook hands.

"Well, now we are all acquanted i should tell you the extent of Levi's inuries." Irvin spoke. "Levi has major burns throught his body which requires surgeryfor his skin to help it. This isnt a major surgery but it is a long one. His surgery will take 7 hours. His surgery will be held March 22th. I'll leave you two to talk. Irvin left the room. Eren climbed on Lev's bed and cuddled him.

"Oi, shitty brat what are you doing?" Levi asked

"I want to cuddle my boyfriend" Eren said. Levi blushed and cuddled back.

Soon it was time for Eren to go. Eren promised Levi he wouldvisit everyday.

* * *

><p>The next day Eren woke up and put on his sweatpants and his Asking Alexandria t-shirt. He got into his jeep and drove to the hospital. He walked by the strawberry blonde at the fron desk. He learned her name was Petra Ral. He reached Levi's room and knocked<p>

"What the fuck do you want?" Levi asked

"It's your shitty brat" Eren giggled and entered. Eren walked to Levi's bed and kissed him.

"Tomorrow is your surgery are you scared?" Eren asked

"Why would i be? i know i'll live and wake up to see your beautiful face of yours" Levi told Eren. Eren blushed at what Levi said. Eren grabbed Levi's hand and rubbed circles in his knuckles.

"I can't imagining a world without you Levi."

"I can't imagine that either Eren" Eren blushed at the sound of his name roll of Levi's tongue. Eren enventually fell asleep.

Eren woke up ancd checked his phone 4:45pm. he had 2 texts from Mikasa

Mikasa 3:30: Hey where are you its 3pm

Mikasa 4:23: Eren come home!

Eren 4:45: sorry mika i fell asleep at the hospital with Levi.

Eren shook Levi Awake

"Levi, Levi wake up." Eren whispered. Levi opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey shitty brat." Levi whiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Mikasa needs me i will visit you tomorrow i promise." Eren said as he held Levi's hand.

"Okay i love you" Levi said as he kissed eren

"I love you too" Eren said as he left.

_I always will love you no matter what  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**__

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction so im really excited. i know i know it sucks shush but a review would be great thanks love you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Eren woke up at 10:43am

"His surgery ends at 2pm. I can't wait to see him!" Until then Eren ate breakfast and watched the news.

Eren checked his phone his phone, 1:48pm. He hopped into his jeep and drove to Sina Hospital. When he got there it was 1:56 so he st in the waiting room. Soon Irvin came out with a sad look on his face.

"Eren we...have some bad news." Irvin Announced. Erens heart started beating a mile a minute.

"The surgery didn't go as planned...the extent of his injuries waas far worse the we anticipated. Levi is currently on life support, but we can't keep him on. He will be taken off in 1 hour. With that Irvin walked off. As Eren walked to Levi's room tears flooded his cheeks. He didn't bother knocking. When he entered Levi looked more pale than usual with bags under his eyes.

Levi's voice came out hoarse "Hey brat"

Eren wiped his tears away. "Hey beautiful."

"Im dying" Levi said.

"I know baby" Eren said between sobs. Levi beckoned him to come to his bed and kissed Eren's cheek.

"Eren, can i ask you something." Levi asked

"Of course baby." Eren said while wipping his tears away. Levi pulled out a blue fuzzy box and opened it.

"Eren jaeger ever since i've met you i always new we were perfect together. When you asked me out i was so happy. I wish i could've done this when we were on our date but i was scared. Eren Jaeger will you marry me?" Levi's eyes began to water. he smiled.

"Yes baby of course i will marry you" Eren cried. Levi slipped the ring on Eren's finger. Eren cried because he knew levi would die shortly. Eventually after minutes of talking and crying Irvin came in.

"Eren" Irvin said. "It's time to take him off, im sorry" Eren cried and kissed Levi one more time.

"I will always be with you" Levi whispered. Irvin pulled the plug keeping Levi alive

Beep. beep. beep. beeeeep. Levi flatelined. Eren cryed hystericlly as he looked at Levi's limp body. He held Levi's still warm hand. "If you love me let me go" Eren whispered. _And i did. i let you go. im sorry._ Eren pulled out his phone and texted Mikasa.

Eren 3:23: Levi Passed away.

Eren walked out of the hospital when he felt a buzz in his pocket

Mikasa 3:30: Oh my god Eren im so sorry! please come home. Eren hoppedin his jeep and drove home.

When Eren got home he was greeted with open arms. Eren hugged Mikasa and cried for what seemed like eternity.

"shhh" Mikasa pet his hair "he's alright he just went home." _He went home, without me._

**[8 months later]**

Eren woke up to the smell of chocolate chip cookies and mint coffee. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and checked his phone, 9:14pm.

"Happy birthday Levi." Eren smiled. He walked out of his room and saw mikasa making breakfast. Eggs, Bacon and toast.

"Hey" Mikasa greeted him "Merry christmas" Mikasa smiled.

"Merry christmas" Eren smiled back at her.

"Oh, hey i have something for you!" Mikasa ran to her room and returned with a long box wrapped in wrapping paper. It read_ To: Shitty brat from: Levi_. Eren chuckled as he opened it. Inside the box was a silver necklace with blue and white wins that overlapped each other. Eren smiled at the necklace. _Thank you, levi._

The rest of their day consisted of watching old christmas movies and eating the cookies Mikasa made.

"Eren im going over to jeans house for a party ill miss you" Mikasa laid a kiss on Eren's cheek

"Okay see you tell jean i said hi" Eren replied

"Of course see you"

"Cya"

Mikasa walked out and drove away. Eren sat on the couch and watched tv. A little while later one of Eren and Levi's favorite movies A Christmas Story came on. Eren Started crying. Ever since Levi died Eren had been a state of depression.

Eren walks down to their basement and grabs his das .45. Eren loaed the gun and walked up to his bedroom. He put on the necklace levi gave him.

Eren 8:05: i love you mikasa see you soon

"Im coming home Levi, im coming home." Tears flooded Eren's face. Eren pointed the gun to his head, and puled the trigger. As soon as he did he fell to the ground limp. Bleeding out with anote on his dresser "Im sorry"

_levi, i'm home_


End file.
